


Enough to Dream You

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky's got lots of men in her life, but only one that she comes home to. Honest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough to Dream You

Becky grinned to herself as she typed the last sentence in the last chapter of her epic fanfic. After meeting the Winchester brothers in _real life_ and with the addition of all these new characters, this was her most epic story yet. It was filled with drama, angst, betrayal, and true love! And at over 75,000 words, it was her longest story so far! Each chapter had gotten dozens and dozens of rave reviews by fellow fans. Many of them had asked how she created such original and compelling OCs, not knowing that Chuck had let her (against his and every other sensible person in the universe's better judgment) read all his drafts and rough outlines from his visions. She had the best boyfriend in the whole world.  
  
Chuck often asked her why, after meeting the boys ( _her boys_ ) in real life, did she keep writing. In a quieter tone, he asked her why she felt the need to smut about other men, when she had him.  
  
Becky had kissed his cheek and told him not to feel jealous.  
  
Even though it was, it really wasn't personal. She loved them... desperately, fervently, ardently, enough to drag Chuck to spy on them when he told them they were at Bobby's... but she knew they weren't for her, personally.  
  
But they sure were fun to play with!

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON YOU LIKE?: "Johanna" - Sweeney Todd


End file.
